Kaiju Wars Episode 9: Horror From the Stars
by Zillah 91
Summary: NO NEED TO HAVE READ THE PREVIOUS STORIES GForce makes a deadly discovery in Nevada as an enemy they never expected to face unleashes a threat to all mankind and in the ensuing conflict, Godzilla gains a surprising ally. Please R&R! COMPLETE.
1. The Landing Site

The tenth Episode of my "Kaiju Wars" fanfiction series. All you need to know is that Miki Saegusa, now 16, has a psychic link to Godzilla and works with G-Force, which here is not affiliated with the UNXCC (In fact, they hate each other). This story will have a lasting impact on the story, both on its own and in that it sets up something BIG. Enjoy! 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

THE LANDING SITE

_Nevada__, USA _

The civilian choppers descended into the perimeter situated in the middle of the desert, the bold red 'no admittance' sign clearly displayed on the barbed-wire fence that surrounded it. Hastily-constructed tents and other such structure surrounded the deep dug-out pit in the ground.

In the centre of this remote, recent structure, the two scientists stood above the 300-foot-wide crater that had been dug into the ground, whatever object that had impacted now buried under tonnes of tightly-packed rock.

"It crash-landed about two days ago," One of the scientists explained to the other, clearly a new arrival.

"What is it?" The other pressed, "A meteorite?"

"We've found metal substances in the strata," His new colleague explained, "But…"

"Excuse me, Gentlemen," A firm, authoritative voice sounded from behind them. A tall, heavyset man with receding hair, decked out in US Top Brass Uniform, approached them, his eyes covered by a dark pair of sunglasses. "Major Carl Nelson."

"Major," The lead scientist saluted, "What can we do for you?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me, doctors," The Major replied.

"We have authorisation," One of the scientists spoke up, handing over a security pass, which the Major ignored. With a sudden knot of fear tightening in their stomachs, the scientists noted the two armed soldiers, their eyes similarly obscured, approaching from each side, a total of six rifle-bearing figures.

One of the two scientists suddenly realised: Those weren't rifles. Their design was sleek and metallic, mainly blue-and-silver, with what looked like metal pincers curving around the ends of the barrels.

"Apprehend them," The Major ordered.

Two of the soldiers raised their weapons, aimed, and fired, bolts of blue energy shooting from their weapons into the scientists, causing them to collapse to the ground in sudden silence.

"They'll be useful," Major Nelson nodded as the soldiers dragged the unconscious men away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The place was in darkness… total, all-consuming darkness, utter silence, nothing but blackness between the cold, metal walls.

Then, it cut through the darkness like a knife: A single, pointed oval eye took on a blood-red glow, accompanied by a metallic, vicious shriek.

* * *

And so it begins! All Reviews Welcome!


	2. Sudden Departure

Well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy with the reaction to the last chapter, so here's the other, with the return of a former KW monster and a long-time favourite of Godzilla fans, myself included. Enjoy! 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

SUDDEN DEPARTURE

In the centre of the vast undersea cavern, half-filled with the water that formed the end of a tunnel leading back out into the sea, surrounded by stalagmites and stalactites like some fantastic creature of lore, a modern-day leviathan rested, curled up in pleasant relaxation with its tail almost touching its snout.

As Godzilla let out a long, loud snore, a small yellow-orange submersible broke the surface of the water nearby, the top being pushed away as Takuya Yuhara, Miyuki Otanashi and Miki Saegusa disembarked.

"Got the equipment?" Takuya checked, Miki nodding and symbolically holding up the equipment. "Great. We just need to fix up one of the cameras, then…"

Without warning, Miki suddenly froze with a short gasp as Godzilla's eye snapped from closed to open in a second,, the pupil in the middle of the blazing orange narrowing before the monster rose to his feet, turning its head upwards and letting loose a bellowing roar.

"What's wrong with him?" Miyuki shouted.

Miki shouted something to Godzilla, both verbally and through the telepathic link that kept them connected, but there was no reaction; Godzilla turned and dived into the water, the waves he sent up rocking the sub and sending its three occupants cascading into the water.

Below, Godzilla shot through the tunnel like a torpedo, before swimming upwards, out of the mouth of the tunnel lined by strewn pieces of wreckage, and away through the water.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon," Kazama insisted, "I know you think you've heard 'em all, but you'll like this one, I promise."

"Fine," Osaki relented, "Let's hear it."

"Knock-knock," Kazama started.

"Who's there?"

"Michael Jackson."

"Michael Jackson Who?"

"Congratulations, you're on the jury," Kazama beamed.

"That," Akane cut in, looking incredulously up from her magazine, "Is absolutely…"

The computer next to Kazama suddenly bleeped to life, Miki's worried face appearing on the screen.

"Guys," She gasped, "Godzilla just took off!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Godzilla swerved down through the water, his tail lashing to one side and knocking away a pillar of rock as the mini-sub shot after him, taking care to stay outside of the wake formed by the movement of his massive body.

Above, G-Force's ship (the organisation's logo, as ever, emblazoned on its side), cut across the surface as the dark shape moved away beneath the water.

The sub surfaced, a set of prepared chains on the side of the ship lifting it up.

"Any idea where he's going?" Osaki checked as the group climbed out of the sub.

"No," Miki shook her head, "I haven't stopped trying to cal him back, but it's weird…"

"He mad at something?" Kazama suggested.

"It's like he sensed something in his territory," Miki explained, a hand on her head as her mind trailed the thoughts racing around in Godzilla's mind, "But it's different to what it's been like before. It's like he knows there's something… wrong," She shrugged. "I can't describe it, just… something bad."

"Osaki," Akane shouted from the bridge, "We have a problem!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Colonel," Osaki greeted the voice on the communicator, "What's going on?"

""We have a situation," The Colonel replied, "Check your monitor; I'm sending you a satellite feed."

Kazama switched on the monitor, and in a second, there it was.

The monitor showed, from above, a patch of desert at what looked to be the base of a mountain, the sheer cliff casting a shadow over the ravine below.

The ground bulged, like a dome of rock forcing its way up, before falling aside in a shower of boulders to reveal the shape beneath.

The creature was a quadruped, its grey form covered in brown, bony armour that coated its back, the top of its head, the end of its snout, the front of its legs and much of its tail. The bony scuts that covered its back were attached to jagged, dirty-yellow spikes, the ones above the shoulders and along the sides of the "shell" particularly long and slightly curved. A similar, though smaller, horn adorned its snout along with a pair of fangs, and its tail ended in a jagged mass of bone and spikes.

Clearly anxious, it pawed at the ground, its tail swinging from side to side and slamming into the earth, sending chunks of rock flying away. Turning its head to one side, the animal sniffed at the air, drew back its head, and issued an echoing, elephantine roar.

Turning left, the monster started to swipe at the ground, forcing away chunks of rock as it pushed down into the earth.

"Anguirus?" Miki stared wide-eyed at what could be seen of the familiar creature, as its tail followed the rest of it into the ground.

"No way…" Kazama gaped.

"Impossible," Akane declared, "Godzilla killed Anguirus months ago."

"We were there," Takuya recalled, "Well, most of us."

"Well," Gordon declared, "Either there's another one, it survived, or we've got ourselves a ghost."

"We didn't see Anguirus die," Miyuki remembered, "We just saw him fall into a chasm."

"So he lived through that?" Kazama realised, "Tough beastie."

"Anguirus' shell could withstand Godzilla's atomic flame breath," Takuya pointed out. "We should have figured it out earlier; there was every possibility that Anguirus could have survived the fall."

"Where was this taken?" Osaki checked.

" Nevada," Gordon replied, "About 2,500 miles from Las Vegas." 

"If this is the same Anguirus from Odo Island…" Osaki muttered, "What's it doing on the other side of the world?"

"Well if we're all speculating and bringing up bad news," Miyuki mentioned, "We have our own problems: Godzilla's making a beeline for the US as well."

"You told him?" Miki snapped.

"They'd have found out anyway," Akane lectured. "This way, the Army can hopefully come in on our side."

"Kazama," Osaki asked as a sudden thought struck him, "If Godzilla keeps up this course, whereabouts will he end up?"

Kazama's fingers darted over the keyboard, checking the facts and figures.

"Check it out, boss man," He turned the laptop round.

The dotted red line went straight across the Pacific, across the West Coast of America, and further inland… right through Nevada.

"They're both heading for the same place," Miki realised.

"And there's no chance in hell that's a coincidence," Miyuki declared. "There anything in that area?"

"Meteor landing site," Kazama confirmed, "Some kind of space rock crash-landed and the Army's checking it out."

"That should be classified," Akane brought up suspiciously.

"It is," Kazama grinned proudly.

* * *

Perhaps that was a less-than-spectacular return, but I assure you, Anguirus will get his chance to shine in this story.

All Reviews Welcome!


	3. The Major

I'm still alive, believe it or not! Sorry for the wait, just that other stories, particularly a personal project, have consumed a lot of my time for the past week or so. Anyway, on with the story! 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

THE MAJOR

G-Force's chopper moved swiftly over the vast, desolate expanse of orange-red rock that was the Nevada Desert, what few living things that moved below paying no heed to the craft that sailed under the clouds. 

"Any luck?" Osaki checked.

"I got him to take it easy for a moment," Miki confirmed, "I'll try and track down Anguirus."

"You're not linked to him," Akane reminded her, "Too risky."

"Anyway, we're coming up on the crash site," Osaki announced.

"You sure?" Takuya asked in surprise, "That doesn't look like a meteor site…"

With the massive region of shimmering blue water, penned off by the huge concrete block that was the Hoover Dam, on the other side, the crater dug into the ground was surrounded by Military tents, small, moving crowds, the distant specks that were shifting vehicles and a perimeter fringed by a barbed-wire fence.

"Unidentified aircraft," A stern, gruff voice crackled over the radio, "You are entering restricted airspace. Identify yourself immediately."

"This is G-Force," Osaki announced into the receiver.

"Turn back immediately," The voice instructed, "Or we will be forced to open fire."

"Sir, this is urgent," Osaki insisted, "We have reason to believe Godzilla and Anguirus is heading towards your facility."

A few seconds of silence followed.

"G-Force, you are cleared to land," The voice acknowledged, as the green metal form of two Apache choppers rose from the base, "You will be escorted to the Helicopter pad."

With a nod from Akane, Osaki brought the chopper into line with the two attack craft. Heading down towards the base, the craft landed in the centre of the helipad, with one of the Apaches on either side. A group of soldiers- all with their eyes covered by dark sunglasses- moved into position, rifles raised as G-Force disembarked.

The soldiers moved to the sides, as the bulky, thin-haired Major stepped forward.

"Major Clark Nelson." He introduced himself.

"I'm Captain Sinichi Osaki," Osaki introduced himself, "This is Sergeant Kazama, Special Agent Akane Yashiro, Doctors Miyuki Otanashi and Takuya Yuhara, and our research assistant, Miki Saegusa."

"Sorry about the armed escort," Nelson continued, "But we got word of Anguirus heading here and decided that additional security measures might be necessary."

"As opposed to destroying whatever it is that's drawing him and Godzilla here?" Akane asked critically.

"If the meteorite is somehow the reason that those creatures are heading here," Nelson replied, "It needs to be recovered and studied. We might even be able to put it to practical use."

"You buying this?" Miyuki whispered.

"No," Akane shook her head quietly, "In the time since Anguirus was detected, they'd never have had time to assemble all this."

"What can you tell us about this meteorite?" Takuya asked.

"It landed here roughly 72 hours ago," Nelson explained, "Looks like it punched through into an underground cavern of some kind. We're about to send a team down to investigate, now that help's here."

"So someone's already arrived?" Osaki realised.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I believe you're already familiar," Nelson explained as he opened the door to his office to reveal the slim, 40-something man inside.

"G-Force," General Katagiri nodded, "To what do I owe the pleasure? I heard Godzilla got a little… out of hand?"

"The hell are you doing here?" Kazama demanded.

"Giant monsters heading right for the Hoover dam," Katagiri replied, "Something's got to be done- speaking of which, am I to assume that your people have concocted some 'brilliant' last-minute plan? Or are we counting on some last-minute intervention by a giant lizard?"

"Major," Osaki turned to Nelson, ignoring Katagiri's derisive comments, "I'd like to accompany the team heading down to the meteor site."

"Very well," Nelson agreed.

"And if it's alright with you, Akane and Dr. Yuhara will accompany us."

"I see no harm," Nelson nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Watch yourselves," Miyuki warned worriedly as Osaki, Takuya and Akane, along with Katagiri and a small group of soldiers, entered the industrial-style elevator suspended by a system of wires and pulleys over a deep pit that had been dug into the earth.

"Yeah," Kazama agreed, "Knowing our luck, it's probably some sort of alien brain-snatcher or something."

"Aliens?" Takuya chuckled, "Get real, Kazama…"

The elevator started, moving down into the blackness of the pit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The convoy of camouflage-patterned trucks, the backs covered in green canopies, accompanied by a pair of tanks and even an MRLS launcher, rolled across the beaten track over the expanse of the desert.

"This is Convoy Beta," The driver of the lead vehicle reported, "On schedule, heading towards… oh my…"

In front of the vehicles, the ground suddenly started to bulge, the top layer of sun-dried rock cracking into chunks as something huge rose up in a shower of earth and what sounded like the whirring of massive drills.

Two-pronged feet came to rest on the ground before the convoy, below a mechanical body coloured black and streaked with yellow, its back covered with a black-and-yellow streaked carapace, its short head, framed by metal spikes, almost resembling an off-yellow visor and topped with a metal shape that almost resembled the top of a roman helmet. Most amazingly, each armed terminated in a huge, silver-coloured drill.

With a low, echoing roar that sounded almost like a cough, the behemoth looked down at the vehicles before it.

"Holy… fire!"

The tanks' cannons flared to life as the creature took a slow step forward, a volley of missiles from the MRLS exploding harmlessly on its chest, the enormous shape of the beast turning in the air away from the source of attack, the drill on its right hand whirring to life before it shot down, crushing the first tank beneath it and sending one of the trucks flying away. Pulling its weapon-replaced hand to its left, it sent the remainder of the trucks, and the other tank, flying away through the air.

Rising up, it turned to the MRLS as a small, red sphere caught in its insect-like jaws. Shooting forth, the projectile exploded into a burst of flame as it crashed into the launcher, reducing the machine to a pile of blazing scrap.

Satisfied, the creature turned away, the convoy left as nothing but smashed, burning, scattered metal.

* * *

Ta-da! Megalon! Betcha thought Gigan was gonna be the only bad guy, huh? Anyone care to guess as to the nature of our threat here? Now if you'll excuse me, I am very, very tired.

Next Chapter: Some ass-kickin' time for Anguirus!

All Reviews Welcome!


	4. Anguirus Attacks

OK, Chapter 4, in which Anguirus gets to kick some fine imported butt, just in time for Christmas too. Enjoy! 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

ANGUIRUS ATTACKS

The beetle-like goliath turned away from the devastated convoy, its drills whirring as its arms and legs began to fold back towards its body…

Before the ground behind it suddenly bulged, cracking apart before a rising mass of armoured shell and curved, jagged spikes. The creature turned as the brown-skinned creature before it shook off the dirt, pulling itself all the way up with its front legs as its tail swung back-and-forth behind it.

Glaring up at the taller creature, Anguirus gave a trumpeting roar of challenge.

Raising its drill-hands, the other creature took a slow stomp forward Anguirus pulling his head back and readying himself to strike.

One of the red spheres caught in the cyborg's mouth, before being spat forth through the air like a missile, exploding against Anguirus' shell. The fire and smoke billowed upward, and Anguirus, with another thundering roar, charged forth.

The "crown" atop the head of the cyborg suddenly danced with rolling sparks, the surge of electricity compounding at the top before shooting forward and blasting against the top of Anguirus' shell. Without ceasing Anguirus continued his charge, leaping up and slamming into the chest of his opponent, sending it staggering backwards and widely flailing its drill-arms before it regained its footing, leaning down as it prepared to launch another sphere at minimum range.

Wasting no time, Anguirus swung its body round, the momentum carrying the jagged club on his tail through the air like a wrecking ball, slamming into the side of his enemy's head and sending the sphere flying through the air. The cyborg shook its head as Anguirus pressed his advantage, lowering his head as a volley of spikes were launched from the front of his carapace, replacements growing and shooting forth just as swiftly, stabbing into the metal frame of his enemy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In some darkened place, on a glowing, electronic blue screen suspended in the air, two figures observed the spectacle as the cyborg recoiled from the attack.

"This one is more formidable than we anticipated," One of them reported.

"Which can only mean that this 'Godzilla' is more dangerous still," The other agreed.

"We should recall Megalon."

"Retreat?" The other snarled, "From something two-thirds his height?"

"Megalon is designed for destruction of settlements; Gigan is outfitted for combat. This battle can serve no further purpose other than to weaken out forces, and our resources are already tense. We need to formulate a plan for this creature."

The other hesitated for a moment.

"So be it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megalon rose again, stepping away from Anguirus and pulling back one drill-hand, before its yellow visors suddenly flashed even brighter. Spitting a sphere into the ground in front of Anguirus, the creature turned, compressed its limbs and allowed its drills to whir to life as Anguirus swatted away the smoke. By the time it cleared, the cyborg was gone, drilled deep into the earth as the tunnel collapsed behind it.

With a low, irritated growl, Anguirus moved to follow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator ceased its motion with a jarring stop, landing at the bottom of the shaft, as Osaki, Katagiri, Takuya, Akane and the soldiers disembarked.

"Lights," Katagiri instructed to the soldiers.

As if on cue, the cavern was suddenly flooded with light… but not by the soldiers' flashlights. Instead, the light seemed to emanate from massive holes in the side of the object before them.

It was enormous, at least 200 feet in length, its side composed of silvery metal with sunken metal circles in the side joined by deep grooves cut into the metal.

"Incredible…" Osaki whispered.

"It's a… ship?" Takuya gaped, "A spaceship! This is unbelievable…"

"Kazama was right?" Akane groaned.

"If this is from… space," Takuya said with a touch of almost religious awe, "Then this could be the first incontrovertible evidence of intelligent life on other planets!"

The group of humans stepped forward, towards the square hole that was open in the side of the ship… with neither Katagiri nor the G-Force members noticing the cold, knowing glances the sunglass-wearing soldiers gave to each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Above ground, in the tent assembled by G-Force, Major Clark Nelson stepped in unobserved, quickly making his way toward the laptop that sat on the desk.

Removing a small, circular metal device, a tiny pit in the middle of it, he attached it to the side of the device, the small circle blinking on-and-off for a few seconds.

"Success," He reported, waiting for the silent response. "Understood."

The entrance to the tent suddenly opened behind him, and there, a look of surprise and anger on her face, was Miyuki.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She demanded.

"Doctor," Nelson nodded almost mechanically, "It seems you're here a moment too late."

"Answer the question," Miyuki warned, "Or I'll…"

"You will do nothing," Nelson replied as he reached into his cloak, "removing a silver-and-blue handgun. Even as Miyuki turned back to the entrance, a bolt of blue energy shot forth, vanishing into her back as she slumped unconscious to the ground.

"Now, doctor," Nelson whispered as he knelt down next to her, removing another small device from his pocket, "I have a job for you…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You OK?" Kazama asked as he spotted Miki, leaning back on a set of crates.

"Yeah," Miki shook her head, "Something just feels… wrong."

"Tell me about it," Kazama agreed, "Look at all these guys… why's everyone wearing shades around here?"

"Not just that," Miki answered, "I can sense something… something around here, it's in all of them. They all just feel… the same."

"Well, I've had no luck getting through to Osaki," Kazama reported. "You suppose they found anything?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group stepped through another uniform metal corridor, past indecipherable machinery that Osaki had to literally drag Takuya away from, before they stepped into the wide, spherical room.

"Fascinating," Takuya breathed, looking at the terminals around the room, "It seems that this is the command section of the craft…" 

"Focus, doctor," Akane reminded him.

"If that's possible for your people," Katagiri smirked with his usual contempt.

"Shut it, Katagiri," Osaki snapped.

"Destination reached," One of the soldiers reported to thin air. "Seal the room."

Before anyone could react, all exits- except for one- were suddenly closed off as metal doors slid down from the top.

"What's going on here?" Akane demanded.

"Phase Two is complete," Another soldier reported.

"Answer her." Osaki ordered. "All of you: What's going on here? I demand an explanation!"

From the final entrance- for a second the humans were sure they were seeing things- five six-foot-tall beings, all of them covered in scaly, black skin with flaps of black scales concealing the upper halves of their faces, all armed with blue-and-silver rifles, entered the room.

"Jesus…" Takuya gasped.

"What the hell are they?" Katagiri shouted.

"Your new masters," A male voice chuckled from behind the doorway- and in stepped a young man, Japanese by appearance, garbed in a long, black coat with a collar that rose to frame his face. "Now then, Captain, you were 'demanding' an explanation, so: Gentlemen… and lady," He nodded to Akane, "Please allow me the pleasure of introducing… the new masters of the Planet Earth!"

* * *

Yup… it's the Xilians, like what we saw in Final Wars. Just a personal preference, because their leader was such an awesome villain. The fight was a little short, but there was a fair bit to squeeze in here.

All reviews welcome!


	5. Plan of Conquest

Chapter 5, with some exposition from our alien bad-guys. Enjoy. 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

PLAN OF CONQUEST

"Echo-1 reporting," The pilot of the F-22 reported, two similar craft moving behind it at the same place, "Approaching rendezvous point… hold on…"

On the vivid green display of the plane's radar screen, a 200-foot-long circle began moving swiftly from the edge towards the centre. "Oh my..."

Suddenly, what looked like a burst of red, glowing shards collided with the left plane, slicing through its wings in bursts of flame as it rocketed wildly through the air. Before either of the stunned pilots could take any action, a massive, metal claw had struck the second craft, slicing clean through it as two neatly-sheared halves fell through the air.

The lead pilot managed to veer his craft up, a set of three segmented red wings, divided by black spikes, passed beneath the jet. As it went, a black tail half-coated in shining metal, ending in two jagged metal prongs, swung upwards, smashing clean through it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?" Osaki demanded of the cocky figure who sauntered about in front of the four humans held at gunpoint. "What's going on around here?"

"Well…" The young man squinted his eyes as he thought of an explanation, "I didn't wanna say it, it just sounds so cheesy, but… alien invasion," he finally blurted out.

"In the middle of a desert?" Kazama chimed in. "With your spaceship underground?"

"Yup," The alien chuckled. "The Hoover Dam, border between Arizona and Nevada, middle of the Desert, miles from anywhere." 

"You crashed." Akane pointed out.

"Actually… no we didn't." The alien beamed, "The ship isn't crashed; it's just parked. But a big crash-landing, that brought out all the boys in uniform. Little test to make sure your species was compatible… which it is, which is good because this planet's ideal for us."

"And you would be…?" Akane pressed.

"I'd tell you the name of the planet, but it happens that you need more than one tongue to pronounce it. So let's just call it… Planet X."

"So you're what… X… X-people? X-Men? …Xiliens?" Kazama muttered.

"Ooh, I like that," The alien beamed. "Xiliens, that's good. Anyway, call me… X, I guess. I'm good at invasions, not names."

"But why lure us out here?" Akane insisted.

"Oh, I couldn't care less about you… except, like I said, making sure the mind-control works." X approached one of the soldiers and removed his shades… showing that, beneath, his eyes were pure-white. No pupils, no irises, just pure gleaming white. "See, you primitive apes only use about 10 of those feeble lumps of paste you call brains. That 10 percent's been buried, so they're pretty much under remote control. Fancy, huh?"

"And Godzilla?" Kazama pointed out with a wicked grin. "What about him?"

"Yeah, well… that _is_ a problem. Bit more difficult to control… as well as other things like him. The belligerent spiky one heading here, for one. Godzilla, as it happens," X lectured, "Is just about the one obstacle this planet can throw at us. Still, that's what Gigan's for."

"Gigan?" Katagiri butted in quizzically.

"What, you thought we'd try and invade a planet without any weapons? Gigan and Megalon, the most powerful weapons we've got at our disposal. Consider this the first wave; the whole purpose of it is to get Godzilla out of the way. Because once that beast's dealt with, this planet's easy pickings."

"And what about you?" Osaki asked. "Your… face… is human."

"Helps me speak your language." X shrugged. "Better than those crude pink blobs you call bodies."

"So that's your plan, is it?" Akane demanded. "Lure Godzilla here, kill him, and take over the planet."

"…Yep. That's about the size of it." X shrugged. "And luckily for us, we've got a pretty good idea of how to do it. Now… gents?"

Four of the soldiers stepped forward, each carrying a device exactly like the one Nelson had previously attached to Miyuki…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miyuki?" Miki called as she stepped out of G-Force's tent. "Where'd she go to…?" She muttered under her breath. Night was beginning to fall, the orange evening sky beginning to sink into darkness.

Suddenly, what sounded disturbingly like a gun being loaded, mixed with an electronic buzzing, caught her attention. As she turned round, there was Miyuki, her eyes pure white, aiming the metallic weapon at her.

"Don't move," Miyuki ordered.

"Miyuki," Miki gasped fearfully. She could sense it- this wasn't her. It was like something else, something she couldn't sense, had climbed inside her. Like trying to sense the thoughts of a machine.

"Come with me." Miyuki continued.

"Who are you?" Miki demanded. "You're not Miyuki, I can tell that much."

"You'll know soon," 'Miyuki' chuckled.

"…Alright, then," Miki grinned despite herself, "What do you know about me? Hmm?"

"Miyuki Otanashi's research assistant," The thing possessing Miyuki recited.

"Nothing else?"

"Not that's of importance."

"So… nothing about this?" Miyuki arced one eyelid, before a wave of her hand send the gun flying out of her hands and skidding across the floor, and a shockwave of telekinetic force sent Miyuki falling onto her back.

Miki narrowed her eyes, focused on the sensation of wrongness in Miyuki's mind, targeted it with all her anger, and commanded: _Get. Out. Of. Her. Head!_

A scream escaped Miyuki's lips, the strange and evil something drained from her mind, and with a flash of telepathic light in her eyes, she was Miyuki again.

"What happened?" Miyuki gasped weakly. "…And why am I lying on the ground?"

"Not entirely sure," Miki admitted, "But something's wrong, and I can sense it in everyone around here.

As soon as the words were out of Miki's mouth, there was another chorus of clicks and electronic buzzing behind her… and there stood five soldiers, their weapons trained on Miki and Miyuki…

* * *

And on that note, I'll leave you hanging. Why? Because I'm cruel. All reviews welcome!


	6. Double Jeopardy

Sorry for the delay, but hopefully it was worth it. Ladies and gentlemen… this is about to go off! 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

DOUBLE JEOPARDY

"OK," Miki gulped, "You've got our attention… so what's the deal?" 

"This one managed to break the control some how," Nelson nodded towards Miki, "Take her for examination. Kill the other one."

"No!" Miki cried out as the soldiers trained their bizarre weapons on Miyuki, her mind racing for a solution. "You're aliens!" She suddenly shouted, pointing at the soldiers. "Well not aliens, but… aliens controlling people. Now how could I know that?" The soldiers hesitated. That was a good sign. "If you want to find out, then leave her alone."

"Telepathy," Nelson observed. "You'll be plenty of use once we can apply the control."

"Oh…" Miki grinned, "I don't think you're going to do that."

"And why not?" Nelson demanded, stepping forward, not noticing the water behind him suddenly start to churn.

"Well," Miki beamed innocently, "This is just a guess, but maybe… because of _him_?"

The water behind the soldiers exploded as Godzilla leapt onto the shore, thundering forwards toward the base, trampling the barbed-wire perimeter and clearing the soldiers in a single footstep, swinging round and crouching down to put a protective hand over Miki, and by extension Miyuki, as he snarled at the soldiers.

"You called him here?" Miyuki gaped.

"No," Miki shook her head, "But they were pointing guns at me. You know what he's like."

The soldiers took a step back, as Nelson, with unearthly calmness, lifted his radio to his ear and spoke:

"It's arrived."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane swiftly pulled the handgun from its holster, turning and brandishing it at the mind-controlled soldiers.

"One more step," She threatened, "And somebody gets a bullet in the brain."

One of the soldiers stepped forward, and Akane pointed the gun down, and, with disturbing calmness, shot him in the leg… only for the man to continue stepping forward.

"I'm guessing alien mind-control means no self-preservation," Osaki commented.

"It was worth a try," Akane shrugged before lashing out and kicking the nearest soldier in the head with a great deal of force, striking him right between the eyes. Mind-controlled or not, no human being was capable of remaining conscious after that, and so the soldier crumpled to the ground.

Katagiri similarly kicked a nearby soldier's legs out from under him, grabbed a weapon from an approaching Xilien and pointed it squarely at X.

"Oh, please," X smirked confidently, "You don't even know where the trigger is one that thing."

Katagiri pointed the gun at one of the soldiers, pressed a small button on the side, and sent a bolt of energy flying into one of the soldiers, the victim falling to the ground with a sound, final 'thud'.

"Jesus!" Takuya gaped, "You killed him!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Osaki demanded.

"Necessary sacrifice," Katagiri replied, pointing the weapon back at X. "Now: If we'd care to discuss your surrender?"

"One second," X indicated with his index finger, turning and listening to a small communications device on his ear, "It's here. Oh, yes!" He punched the air, turning and pointing at two smooth sections of the wall, which quickly lit up with a birds-eye-view of Godzilla looming over the soldiers.

"Guess who's coming to dinner," X grinned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soldiers scattered away from Godzilla's foot as it slammed into the ground in the middle of them, Godzilla bellowing furiously as a he leaned down, his snarling face only a few feet above a handful of soldiers- who quickly opened fire with bolts of blue energy right into Godzilla's snout and eyes. Hissing angrily, Godzilla shook his head as the soldiers took off again.

"Godzilla!" Miki gasped as she ran up to the saurian. Unscathed, Godzilla turned and leaned down to his adoptive sister, ensuring that she was safe.

"What happened?" Kazama shouted as he ran up to them, "Jesus, I leave you people alone for two seconds and all hell breaks loose!"

"Freeze!" Nelson's voice ordered behind them, as the general stood with his laser rifle aimed at the humans, "You are all…"

A bolt of energy shot into the Major's back before he collapsed into unconsciousness with a slight groan.

"You really shouldn't leave your stuff lying around," A gruff, familiar voice said from behind him. None other than Colonel Douglas Gordon stepped forward. "Now I'm only going to ask once, because I know I won't like the answer: What in and out of hell is going on here?"

Godzilla looking up, giving the Colonel a menacing growl as he remembered that this human's scent tended to come with attacking machines and metal insects and weapons.

"Oh, calm down," Miki scolded gently, "You're not gonna believe this, but… aliens."

"Aliens?" Gordon repeated.

"Yeah. Aliens. As in, from space. They're doing something… controlling everyone around here. Osaki, Akane and Takuya went underground with Katagiri."

Suddenly, the sky above was filled with a rush of air, and two gigantic metal feet landed in the middle of the base.

The creature, standing almost humanoid, stood as tall as Godzilla, a lean black body with a jagged, whirring buzz saw down its chest and stomach, its limbs terminating in gleaming, curved metal blades and its avian head complete with a metal beak, tusks and a gleaming red eye below a singular metal horn, its back adorned by three segmented red wings separated by black spikes, and its tail ending in a metal pincer.

"Know what?" Gordon stared, "I'm inclined to believe you."

Behind them, the ground split apart as the other creature, the same one that had attacked the convoy, burst up from the ground, its drills whirring.

"What… are those things?" Miyuki asked.

"Gigan has landed," One of the soldiers reported into his radio, "Megalon has arrived as well… understood."

"Simple question, simple answer," Kazama shrugged. "Now, am I the only one who doesn't feel like being in the middle of this?"

Godzilla stepped forward, providing a barrier between the other two creatures and Miki. Gigan struck its blade-hands against each other, giving a metallic screech of challenge as Megalon raised its drills.

Suddenly, Gigan took off into the air, streams of smoke billowing from the jets built into its back, as Megalon charged forward, drills whirring. Godzilla gave a thunderous roar, charging forward to meet this challenge, leaning to one side to avoid Megalon's strike and head-butting the alien cyborg in the side, sending the monster crashing to the ground. Looking up as Godzilla snarled down at it, Megalon sent a sphere flying out of its mouth and into Godzilla's face, covering the monster's eyes in a cloud of flame and smoke as Godzilla stepped back, roaring angrily as he shook the obstruction from his snout. As Megalon rose, Godzilla shot forward, knocking his drill-handed assailant away as Megalon uselessly flailed its drill-arms.

A second later, a pair of cables had wrapped themselves around Godzilla's neck, another round his arm as Godzilla was pulled back. There, standing on the edge of the top of the Hoover Dam, was Gigan, the cables extending from its wrists pulling Godzilla towards it. Godzilla hissed furiously, digging his heels into the ground, serving only to cut deep trenches in the dirt. Rearing up, Godzilla's spinal plates and eyes flashed bright blue, before a stream of blue fire shot forward and struck Gigan in the chest. The avian cyborg screeched in pain, falling back off the side of the dam.

"Godzilla," Miki whispered fearfully.

"Relax, kid," Kazama reassured her, "He can't take 'em!"

Perched on top of a dam, Godzilla stepped across the top, glancing left and right for any sign of his attacker. A sudden explosion rocked him from behind as Megalon stepped forth. Godzilla returned fire, a blast of blinding blue atomic flame shooting into Megalon's stomach as the destroyer collapsed to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this the best you've got?" Osaki demanded of X. "Because from here, it looks like Godzilla can hold both of your boys at the same time.

"Oh?" X smirked, "We'll see…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shower of red shards of solid light slammed into the side of Godzilla's head, the saurian snarling in pain as Gigan circled around him in the air. A pair of cables shot from one of the alien's wrists, striking not Godzilla, but the concrete beneath his feet- and pulling it away with a sharp tug.

Strong as Godzilla was, he was by no means immune to the laws of gravity, and so with nothing to support him he dropped like a stone, until he dug his claws into the side of the dam, cutting deep gashes in the concrete until he stopped. Turning his head, his sent another blast of flame towards Gigan, who swung to one side in the air, avoiding the blast and shouting at Godzilla as if in challenge.

A moment later, the section of the dam's surface on which Godzilla supported himself gave way as Megalon burst out drills-first, sending Godzilla falling through the air, landing in the water at the bottom of the dam and sending up an immense wall of water.

* * *

No, that's not the end of the fight; it takes a lot more than a fall off a dam to put Godzilla out of commission. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that since people have wanted to see a two-on-one fight for a while. Next up: The Xilien plan revealed!

Well, I'm back to school tomorrow. While I didn't get as much of KW done as I'd have liked, I did make a lot of progress on some other projects.

All Reviews Welcome!


	7. The Snare

OK then, on with Chapter 7. Enjoy! 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

THE SNARE

Godzilla shook his head, as he rose from the water, tiny cascades of water falling from his sides as he moved to the shore, quickly looking around for his attackers, roaring in challenge to the air.

There- above him. Gigan cut through the sky, screeching down at Godzilla as the saurian bellowed back at it. Suddenly, the ground beneath him shook, cracking and bulging. Godzilla lunged to one side as Megalon burst up from the earth, spinning and flailing out with its drill-arms, an attack that Godzilla easily dodged and repaid with a powerful lash of his tail.

Megalon fell back, striking the rock surface of the side of the canyon and shaking its head in surprise. As Godzilla charged forward, another of Gigan's blasts rained down on him, burning at his head as Godzilla hissed painfully. Megalon's horn surged with energy, before a streaming yellow bolt of electrical power shot forth into Godzilla.

It was by now known to G-Force that, while almost all conventional weaponry was ineffective against Godzilla, he did have one very specific vulnerability: electricity. And right now, thousands of volts were being shot into his system.

Godzilla fell back, roaring in pain as the electricity burned at his body. With a flash up his spinal plates and through his eyes, a blast of atomic breath shot forth, the electrical surge folding before it like wet paper. Blinded by the attack, however, Godzilla missed his target and instead struck the rocks above Megalon's head, cutting a deep gash in the side of the canyon. Unsupported, the rocks above began to fall in a shower of rubble. Before Megalon could react, it was covered in a mountain of rubble.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, come on!" X shouted at the viewscreen. "Will one of you useless pair just gut the damn lizard already?"

"You heard enough?" Osaki whispered to Akane.

"Absolutely," Akane replied.

Each of them kicked out to one of the soldiers on either side, grabbing their weapons and clubbing whoever was nearest. Katagiri fired the Xilien rifle he had already attained, aiming for the Xiliens behind the door, who quickly scattered.

Swinging round, Katagiri fired a few shots at the door through which they had entered, Osaki and Akane wrestling guns away from nearby Xiliens themselves. The door finally flew off its hinges, as Akane turned and fired at several on the nodes on the wall.

"No!" X shouted as the devices began to spark and fizzle, "Not good! Not good!"

"That looks like a power conductor you just hit," Takuya explained to Akane, "To power a ship this size, the energy needed would be…"

"Just give me the short version," Akane lectured as she continued firing at the soldiers, her reply being what sounded worryingly like a large explosion.

"Move!" Osaki shouted. Akane, Takuya and even Katagiri followed his lead, before the burst of flame ripped through the wall behind them.

"Oh, damn it all!" X yelled, stomping one foot on the ground as his soldiers pulled themselves up. "Somebody tell me the mind control's still working, and…" He turned to see that his captives were gone, "Someone get those four!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megalon burst up from the rock, its drills spinning as it turned to face Godzilla, who snarled viciously in reply.

"Come on, big guy!" Kazama yelled from the top of the canyon, "Tear 'em a new one!"

"He can't hear you, you know," Miyuki reminded him.

"Hey, I'm just rooting for the home team…"

The attention of both of them was suddenly drawn to the sound of something moving across the top of the dam, looking like a sleek, blue-and-silver gun barrel, around 15 feet long, attached to a square generator behind it, moving into position atop the dam.

"Is there _any_ chance of that being a good thing?" Miki gulped.

Down below, Gigan landed behind Godzilla, clanging its clawed hands together as it screeched in challenge. At that moment, Godzilla had just ploughed Megalon into the ground, and subsequently turned away from his downed enemy to roar back at Gigan. The monster charged forward, intent on finishing the fight with this strange mix of flesh and metal.

As soon as Godzilla was upon him, Gigan shot back up into the air and up the side of the dam, Godzilla roaring angrily and looking up after him- looking up straight in the direction of the bizarre gun…

"Godzilla is in position," One of the soldiers reported.

Nelson looked down at Godzilla without emotion, and replied:

"Fire."

The device buzzed to life, filling with light from the back forwards, pooling at the front before a gleaming white beam of intense, focused light cut down, glaring in the surrounding night time, and shot straight into Godzilla's eyes.

"Direct hit and locked," The soldier reported.

Hissing angrily, Godzilla shook his head from side-to-side, but the device atop the dam simply angled itself to follow, filling his vision with painfully bright, blinding light.

Gigan and Megalon both positioned themselves between Godzilla and the dam, Megalon's drills whirring to life in readiness to attack before Gigan lashed out, its massive claw striking Godzilla round the head and cutting painfully through the side of his face. Godzilla turned to face the source of the attack, as another explosive sphere from Megalon struck his forehead, adding burning pain and blinding smoke to the light.

Turning away, Godzilla managed to free his vision of the light- until a shower of red energy shards struck him in the back. Turned around like this, he couldn't see his enemies, nor could he once he turned back round. Gigan's cables wrapped around his neck, pulling him sharply back round into the path of the blinding shaft of light.

"He isn't fighting back," Miki gasped desperately.

"He can't see them," Miyuki realised fearfully. "These guys lured him here- the whole thing's a trap. Godzilla can't see- and if he can't see what's attacking him… then he can't defend himself."

Godzilla lunged forward, blindly firing a burst of atomic flame breath in an arc, which simply shot harmlessly into the sky. A surge of electricity from Megalon struck him in the side, causing him to cry out in pain, falling to the ground.

Megalon pressed the attack, pouring more and more electricity into Godzilla as Gigan fired another burst of energy right into the chest of the downed creature.

"Godzilla!" Miki shouted desperately from above, crying out through the link, "Go! Run! Get away!"

"Oh, man…" Kazama stared dreadfully. "We're screwed!"

"Wait a second," Miyuki interrupted them, "…What the hell is that?"

The ground bulged behind Godzilla and his attackers, the top layer of earth falling away like an eggshell as a mass of muscle, shell and spikes lifted itself up.

Gigan turned, clearly caught by surprise at the presence of this new creature.

Raising his head up, Anguirus roared in challenge.

* * *

Anguirus to the rescue! …Hopefully. Will he be able to save Godzilla? Let's hope so. Tune in next… whenever I update… for the final battle. And stuff. And did anyone catch the reference to Godzilla Vs Gigan in this chapter?

All Reviews Welcome!


	8. Tag Team

OK, I'm back. Sorry this took so long, but other things (tests, coursework and another project) have been eating up a lot of my time. So, yeah, sorry. 

Anyway, time for the final showdown. Enjoy the mayhem!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

TAG-TEAM

Gigan and Megalon turned to face the newcomer, Megalon's drills buzzing with anticipation as Gigan slammed its claws together in challenge. Megalon stepped forward first, eager to resume their confrontation where it left off.

"Three at once?" Miyuki gasped from the top of the dam.

"Anguirus isn't going to attack him," Miki realised with one hand on her head as she sensed the emotions running through the spiky creature's mind. "He's here for something else."

"Hey, kid," Kazama nudged Miki in the side, "If all these guys are watching what's going down on there…" he nodded his head in the direction of the cannon that was still firing the beam of light into Godzilla's eyes, "Think we can reach it?"

Miki turned here eyes towards the pair of soldiers who stood near them, their whited-out eyes filled with vacant stares, their rifles lowered…

With a surge of mental energy and a thrust of her hand, she sent them both flying back, crashing into the crates behind as the wood splintered before the impact, letting their weapons skid across the ground towards them.

Miyuki picked up the weapons, handing one to Miki.

"What?" Kazama protested, "You don't trust me with a firearm?"

"Short answer: No." Miyuki said flatly.

"What's the long answer?"

"Noooooooooooooooo."

"Point taken."

Below, Godzilla hissed and thrashed as the beam of intense, heated light continued to surge painfully into his eyes. Standing right at the base of the dam, there was no way he could turn without it pursuing him.

Megalon lunged forward, jabbing forth with its drill-hands. Anguirus, however, stood his ground, leaning sideways and swinging his clubbed tail into Megalon's chest. The cyborg staggered, flailing its arms wildly, as Anguirus leapt up and ploughed into its chest, sending the space monster falling onto its back in a cloud of dust.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the midst of the smoking ship, X glared furiously at the image on the view screen as Anguirus felled Megalon, his spiked carapace holding firm as a blast from Gigan rained down on it.

"Damn it…" he hissed, "That spiky mutt's ruining everything!"

On the screen, Anguirus lunged to one side as Gigan landed, ducking under a swipe from its scythe-hand.

"God damn it," X seethed, "Would one of you just kill that thing?" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gigan jabbed with its scythe-hand, the blow striking uselessly against the mass of bony spikes. Anguirus lowered its head, a burst of spikes firing and stabbing at Gigan's armoured form.

Above, Miki, Miyuki and Kazama, with silent nods, crept behind the crates and onto the top of the Hoover Dam where the cannon still fired down at Godzilla.

"Keep an eye out," Miyuki warned as the tree of them crept along the top.

"Too late," Kazama brought up, pointing back at the five mind-controlled soldiers racing towards them.

"Go!" Miki shouted, throwing her rifle to Kazama. "And make it fast!"

She thrust one palm forward, sending the soldiers falling onto their backs.

"Are you serious?" Kazama gaped.

"These guys don't even know what they're doing," Miki shrugged. "Won't be a problem."

"I mean are you serious about giving me a gun?" Kazama asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Miki looked at him blankly for a moment.

"What is the matter with you?" She demanded.

A stream of electricity from Megalon's horn struck at Anguirus, the shelled creature bellowing in pain even as it pressed forward through the assault, a burst of spikes striking at Megalon, knocking it off-balance and ending the attack.

Miyuki and Kazama, meanwhile, reached the cannon, raised the alien weapons, and fired, sending bolts of blue energy into the cannon. In a shower of sparks and a burst of smoke, the weapon tipped down, the beam of light ceasing.

Godzilla lurched as the beam finally stopped, blinking and shaking his head. Giving a furious roar, he looked up to the source of the attack, growling angrily as his spines flashed bright blue.

"Move!" Miyuki shouted as she and Kazama bolted away from the damaged cannon.

A stream of fire shot from Godzilla's mouth, colliding with the cannon, covering it in flames. As the blast thinned and finally ceased, all that was left of it was a pile of fused, melted metal.

The great saurian turned to the alien cyborg, getting their attention with a bellowing roar. Even Anguirus looked up in surprise as Godzilla gave a deep, menacing growl, with a frown in his blazing orange eyes that seemed to say "You're in trouble now." Godzilla charged forward as Gigan gave a vicious screech, firing a burst of energy shards from its eye.

What Gigan expected was for the blast to strike Godzilla in the face and knock him on his feet.

He didn't expect Godzilla to leap over the blast, plough into Gigan and tackle him to the floor. Stomping one foot on Gigan's chest, Godzilla spun round and struck the attacking Megalon in his chest. The yellow-and-black monster fell back, turning away as Anguirus' tail struck him in the face.

Godzilla and Anguirus briefly looked to each other, each giving a short, sharp roar.

Gigan's tail lashed upwards, striking Godzilla in the side. As the saurian struggled to maintain his balance, Gigan leapt to his feet and struck him in the side of the face with its claws. Even as he reeled from the blow, Godzilla pulled one clawed hand back and swung it round hard, striking Gigan in the head and knocking it away.

One of Megalon's spheres exploded against Anguirus' shell, met with a hail of spikes. Megalon staggered back, swatting uselessly at the projectiles. Hearing a thunderous roar, the cyborg turned round to see Godzilla charge at him. Megalon raised one drill-hand… and realised it wasn't spinning.

The segments between the blades of the drill were jammed with spikes. Megalon had just enough time to realise how thoroughly screwed it was before Godzilla tackled him to the ground. Perched on top of the cyborg, Godzilla pulled his head back and unleashed a swath of flame, coating Megalon. The alien death-machine gave a long, painful screech as the searing blue fire covered it, before its drill-tipped arms fell to the ground, and Megalon was still.

Suddenly, a shower of red blasts struck Anguirus' face, the quadruped creature roaring painfully. Godzilla turned, roaring angrily as Gigan raised its scythes in challenge and lunged forth. Godzilla spun round, striking Gigan with his tail and knocking the cyborg back into the side of the canyon. Gigan shook its head, screeching angrily just before another blast of flame struck its face, burning not only at the flesh and metal and Gigan, but the rock of the canyon side behind it. With a shower of debris, Gigan was buried, only the tip of one scythe-hand left visible.

Godzilla and Anguirus both turned their heads up, roaring their victory to the heavens.

"Awright, G-Man!" Kazama shouted from beside a cheering Miki, "And… uh… A-Man?" 

Anguirus turned away, stepping into the river and briefly turning back to Godzilla. The ankylosaur gave a roar not of challenge or anger, but of acknowledgement and gratitude. Godzilla responded in kind, and Anguirus turned and dived into the water.

* * *

And there we have it- Godzilla's first monster buddy! Anguirus won't be in every episode from now on, but rest assured that he'll be back sooner or later. Just one more chapter of this story, then it's on to Episode 10: The Project!

All Reviews Welcome!


	9. An Ally

OK, last chapter and then it's on to Episode 10. 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

AN ALLY

The elevator screeched to a stop as Osaki, Akane, Takuya, Katagiri and the remaining soldiers- suddenly finding themselves confused and disoriented when they 'awoke' to find themselves in the middle of an alien space ship- ran for their lives.

"Everybody back!" Osaki shouted, "Now!"

There was a quiet rumbling…

Then the ground exploded in a burst of hellish fire, entire chunks of earth propelled through the air in a pillar of dust, ash and burning some a column of fire burning upwards as the sides of the crater collapsed into rivers of stone to fill the gap that now sat in the centre.

With a final, jarring shake, the fire and smoke wafted into the air, the dust beginning to drift upwards over the sunken area of rubble.

"Osaki!" Miyuki shouted from across the encampment, running along with Kazama and Miki to the edge of the pit.

"We miss anything?" Kazama asked as he helped pull Takuya up. "Oh yeah, and we know about the aliens."

"What about the cyborgs?" Katagiri demanded.

"Taken care of," Miki beamed, turning back to the dam with satisfaction at the sound of Godzilla diving back into the water.

"So what just exploded?" Kazama asked bluntly, looking to the cloud of dust.

"Spaceship," Osaki shrugged. "What else?"

"The UNXCC can take care of cleanup around here." Katagiri said flatly, turning to see Miki grinning from ear to ear. "What?"

"Godzilla just saved your butt…" Miki beamed, "And the whole world… again!"

Katagiri gave a faint snarl, and then turned back to the troops.

"Well," Nelson's voice suddenly demanded, grabbing everyone's attention, "Now that that's dealt with… would someone tell me why the hell I'm standing here holding a ray gun with a pair of dead monsters at the bottom of the Hoover Dam!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, it's good to be home," Kazama declared as he disembarked from the ship. "Hope nobody called when we were out, huh?"

"Need a hand?" Miki asked as she aided Takuya in lifting a box- peeking inside to spot six Xilien rifles.

"I thought we could use them," Takuya explained. "Even _Godzilla_ felt these things."

"And it _is_ about some time we had some useful firepower." Akane mentioned.

"Relax, Miki," Miyuki assured G-Force's youngest member, "Nobody's gonna use this stuff on Godzilla. Hold on…" Miyuki pulled a cell phone from her pocket and lifted it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, egghead," the female voice on the other end of the line chimed.

"…Yuri?" Miyuki asked, wide-eyed and fearful as the others turned quizzically to her- and everyone except Akane glanced worriedly to each other.

"Yup. Guess who just got back to Tokyo! Oh, yeah- I saw you on the news a lot lately." 

"That's right…" Miyuki gulped. "So…?"

"Well, I heard you've been studying Godzilla."

Miyuki froze. "That's true…"

"Sweet! I've _got_ to get an interview! See you Monday?"

"Well…" Miyuki was cut off as the line went dead.

"'Sup?" Miki asked.

"…It seems my sister's coming for a visit." Miyuki cringed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The swarm of choppers filled the sky over the crater near the Hoover Dam, rising up as the cables tensed beneath them to pull up the huge, buried object.

"It's been heavily damaged," Commander Aso addressed Katagiri, "But some of the components should be salvageable."

"Even if we only recover a little," Katagiri chuckled as the crippled shape of the Xilien craft came into view, "There's only one word for this…"

The analysis team moved into position as the ship was lowered to the ground.

"Jackpot."

* * *

Ohhh boy. What's our resident asshole up to now, you ask? You'll see... and coming up next- as always, now posted- Episode 10: The Project!

All Reviews Welcome!


End file.
